There have been proposed various improvements in the hand knitting machine (e.g. U.s. Pat. Nos. 2,043,286, 2,219,607, 3,451,229) which essentially comprises a transversely extended needle bed having a plurality of vertical grooves formed thereon, a plurality of latch needles each arranged in each of said grooves, and a reciprocatingly movable carriage having needle cam channels formed on the underside thereof so that when manually moving said carriage above and along the needle bed, said needles are respectively moved in a wave pattern for knitting operation.
When using such hand knitting machine for forming the so-called Argyle patterns, at least two colors of yarns are engaged with opened hooks of the latch needles brought to the operator's side of the bed. In this case it is preferably to attach a suitable weight on the way of each length of the knitting yarns respectively dangling down from the needle bed. As a matter of course as the knitting operation progresses such weights must be replaced and each of the yarns usually coiled on the floor must be respectively drawn up. Not only is such works troublesome, but also knitting yarns are often tangled to one another during drawing up.